Mother and Daughter
by eternalkatsu1010
Summary: What if Nana's mother stood up for her and her daughter? What happens? Will Nana ever meet Cooro, Husky, or Senri?
1. Chapter 1

**I worked rather hard on this, so please go easy on me.**

Nana tried and tried to ignore the sounds behind her. The bruises on her arm were already forming. Father had hit her for the toast being burnt. For once, her mother stood up for Nana.

"Nola, you baby the girl!"

"She is only six, she deserves to act her age!"

"Did you just yell at me?"

"I have had it! I can deal with punches, but you will not lay a hand on my daughter!"

"That's it!"

Nana watched as the man she had to call her father lunged towards her mother in fury. Her hands were shaking, sweat dribbled down her spine. She eyes the scissors in her hand. One lucky throw could-no she wouldn't have such thoughts. As much as she hated it, this man was her father. The thoughts didn't stop the red hot anger coursing through Nana's veins, as if her blood was the gas. She had her back towards the fight, it killed her on the inside.

"Gondu, stop it! Stop, you're killi-killing m-me!" Her mother made choking sounds. She could see her father in her mind, standing over her mother, the insane look on his face as he ripped away her mother's life. The scissors in her hand, they were not there anymore. Nana didn't even realize she had made a move to throw it, it just happened. She heard the sound of it thunking into the back of Gondu.

"You bitch!" Nana saw her mother's body slump to the ground, her mouth sucking in the air. She stumbled off of her chair and ran towards the wall. It gave her the slightest amount of comfort, but that was quickly pulled away as she realized that this was most likely her death. Her father was drunk, and he always finished what he had started...what he yearned for. Loud stomping noises went boom...boom...and he was there, in front of her. His thick meaty hands pulled her from her slouched position by her long blonde hair, she could feel some of it start to tear out from being handled so roughly.

"Daddy!Please, I didn't mean too! Forgive me!" She felt the fist before it even hit her and boy, did it leave a mark. Her neck snapped to the side from the force and tears fell from her eyes.

"You need to be taught to be obedient to your father! I-" He paused and Nana almost sighed in relief, thinking he had stopped, only for him to slap her with each word that came out of his mouth."I-I am the MAN! I will be treated as such!"

Each slap was like a sting to Nana's heart. Her father was an awful man who didn't deserve Nana or Nola's love. Of course, that didn't stop him. It would never stop him.

"How..do...you...feel...BITCH!" It was the one last slap that echoed through-out the house. Behind her father, she saw her mother start to move again. Her hands were supporting her beaten up body and she looked a little dazed. Her eyes drifted towards the scene in front of her. The bloody scissors lay beside her mother's empty hand, now was the moment that Gondu should have turned back around to face his wife. But he didn't and he would never get to. He fell over, the scream not making it out of her lips.

"I am so sorry my precious." She nearly cried, clinging to Nana like never before.

"I love you mommy." Nana smiled happily, the man forgotten.

"I love you to." Nola hugged her little girl.

These two women made it out, instead of one being killed and the other running away. Nola didn't notice the odd markings to appear on Nana's back. They were being what the should have been long ago. Mother and Daughter.

 _ **666**_

"Mother what are we going to do now?"

Nola didn't know. She could tailor, but that would require staying at the same place and she didn't want to know what would happen if Gondu ever found them ever again. She knew, secretly, what would happen. It was just too much of a scary thought for her. The idea of her losing Nana almost again...she-she really didn't want that to happen.

"Mommy? Are you still not sleeping?" the curious, yet tired voice of her daughter asked.

"I am afraid so my dear." Nola replied, hoping to ease her mind back to sleep.

"Why? Mommy you always tell me that if I didn't sleep, old Jossie Flocker would fly down by my window and eat me alive!" She didn't want Jossie Flocker coming to get her!

"Who ever told you that?" Nola spoke sarcasticallly like a genius.

"Moooom!" Nana whined, crossing her arms.

"I'm just joking." Nola tried to ease the tension.

"So I get to stay up?" Nana was going for it-and-and she didn't win it.

"No." The stern voice of Nola made sure that Nana didn't mention it again.

The next day they found themselves at a small motel, hoping to stay the night one day. The landowner shook his head at the empty pouch the presented to him, as did all the other people.

Nola and Nana sat near the pond, each staring in awe. They were floating down in the water, Mother called it a r-reflek-reflection. It was quite amazing.

"Mom, why didn't they allow us to stay at their place?" Nana asked sadly, her eyes full of sorrowful curiosity.

"Because they have to feed their family, Nana." Nola whispered, too tired to explain the true reason.

"Oh.."

Nola glanced at the bruises upon her daughter's cheek. She had seen the look on the last woman's face, one of pity. Until she saw her daughter's face. She had given Nola a look of disgust and slammed the door in their faces. Nana let her head fall onto her mother's shoulders, and she slept like a log. Nola did not want this to happen to her again. She couldn't live like this once more. She picked up Nana with what little strength she had and she put Nana in the blueberry bushes. Nola was getting a job, whether her bosses liked it or not.

 **Help Wanted! Tailor needed!**

The sign stood out like a sore thumb. Nola could sew a little bit. She had made Nana dresses. Perhaps, maybe...

 **I am going to end that there. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to update, so I updated. I am sorry if it isn't good, I try to do my best. Hopefully it ended up a bit more detailed. I tried to work on that. This story is probably going to be around five chapters long...just a way to ease my boredom.**

TWO YEARS LATER

 _-Nola-_

Her fingers carefully held the thin needle, with her weakening eyesight it was hard to guide the thread into the eye without poking the sharp end through her thick skin. The long red string slipped from her small fingers each time it made it through the hole. At last, after forty tries, Nola was able to tie the knot.

"Nola, another fine piece as always." A gray-haired woman who couldn't be any taller than four feet. The hunchback had made her height five inches shorter than it should have been. She was missing three of her teeth and she had two solid gold teeth to replace the lost three. She simply had a gap with the still open section. Ole Lady Crimba happened to favor Nola and her work.

"Why thank you, Miss Crimba. I try." Nola replied to Miss Crimba quickly. Her fingers still working the thread and needle.

"Heaven knows you do." Miss Crimba pulled a large sack out of her bag and she shook it a little. Nola's eyes widened at the sound of the jingling coins that had to be in the sack. "Nola, times are rough...a whole lot rougher than they used to be. The shop isn't doing as well as it used to. King Johi, the almighty king of Astaria, declared Anima to be illegal and too be executed on sight. This is all I own. Please take it." Nola knew things were bad, but she didn't realize the were that bad.

"Miss Crimba, I can't take this money!" Nola almost yearned for the money, Nana had been complaining of the lack of food lately.

"You sure can!" Miss Crimba fought back stubbornly, her hand dropping the money into the shaking hands of Nola.

"Bu-But Miss Crimba, my mind simply won't allow it!" Nola couldn't. Miss Crimba was an older woman who needed the money more than Nola and Nana.

"Well, my mind won't allow you and Nana to be executed. I may be an old gal, but I still have my common sense. I only have a few years left and I would rather be doing something good, instead of ignoring the obvious problem!" It was a strong argument that Miss Crimba put in. So immense in strength, Nola didn't notice that she had nodded and agreed to go on her merry way.

Nola wondered what she would do, what she would tell Nana.

 _-Nana-_

"Tag you're it!"

Nana took off running from the breathless boy whose dark brown hair almost glowed a whole new shade in the sunlight. She had just met him earlier that morning when he had tried to steal a loaf of bread. It had been very upsetting. As he opened his maple eyes and they darted around the endless amounts of trees, she stood still and silently right next to him in the thorn bushes. He didn't notice a thing. His name was Cooro and he was her first new best friend.

"Nana I'm coming to get you, wherever you are!" Cooro hollered cheerfully. His feet were ahead before his brain was as he left Nana's hiding spot. Nana waited and scooched herself out of the thorn bushes, getting a few scratches in the process. Nana looked down at her dress, her once clean pretty pink dress that had a thousand pieces of glitter on it. Now it was covered in dirt. Nana smiled anyway, her mother wouldn't be too mad. Just a little irritated.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She could hear her best friend cry.

Nana's head whipped itself to the sound of Cooro screaming. Her eyes widened in fear. She dashed across the forest hoping to find the screaming boy. After a few seconds the screams stopped. Her rain boots were hitting the dirt with dull sounding thunks. "Cooro!" She yelled as loud as she could, hoping that he would answer back. He didn't. Nana stood still and tried to listen for him. It seemed as though everything had stopped, the wind had stopped blowing, the bugs were not seen. She knew what she had to do. She took off her white jacket, which revealed the two thin slits that opened the cloth to show the markings on her skin. Two wing-like markings, the glowed when she concentrated on trying to achieve her Anima form. Two dark brown wings covered in equally colored fur now sprouted out of her back. Her ears were now long and wide, they could hear anything within a mile. She held her breath and just listened. The sound of footsteps that were distant, and a lot heavier than a ten year old little boy's should be. She could hear two heartbeats, one thumping rapidly, it had to be Cooro's. It just had to be. Another was that of a slightly obese man who had heart problems.

Her wings started to cut through the wind as she dove quickly after them. She caught up eventually and she saw Cooro's kidnapper. The man wore white foundation and he had two black tear marks under each eye, he was a clown for the circus. It had come to town quite recently. She formed a ball of concentration in her head, preparing her super-power. Her supersonic rays. Imagine two gusts a wind traveling throughout your ear canals and outwards. They melded together and no one knew where they came from. She watched as both he and Cooro fell to the ground. She gently pulled Cooro up with her, his long sleeve had torn revealing a spiral-like mark...He was like her. He was an anima! Excitement ran through her nerves and she didn't notice the figure behind her until she felt a large gloved hand clasp around her mouth.

Nana struggled against the grip of the stranger, but his hand tightened, covering her nose in the process. She could see the black spots dashing through her eye sight and felt the burning in her lungs. She couldn't feel much more after that.

-Nola-

Nola glanced around her small home. It was six at night, Nana had not returned from playing in the woods. It frightened her, it didn't frighten her daughter, the woods were a dark and scary place for a little girl. Her Nana was brave. Much too brave. Nola grabbed her beige coat off the coat-holder and went outside of her home. She called and she called, until the large wet tears fell down and made a puddle at her feet.

" _King Johi, the almighty king of Astaria, declared Anima to be illegal and too be executed on sight."_

Miss Crimba's voice whispered inside Nola's head. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't. Her Nana couldn't be-she couldn't be dead. The thought lingered some more. Nola would find her. She would. Nana was smarter than what she appeared. She would have found a way out. She always did. Still carrying the bag of money, she left her home of three years.

 **Oh my god, I finished the second chapter and I worked so hard on it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update is here! Sorry it took so long with this one, I just have not had time to- okay I have been procrastinating. I don't know why...I'm lazy. Bad Ek! You are not supposed to tell the people you're lying! I mean being an awesome citizen. Pshsh. I might actually finish this fic on this last chapter. I don't know. This chapter has violence in it and I might have to make it rated T. But I am not sure.**

* * *

A thick black piece of cloth covered the young olive-like eyes of Nana. Her face still and frighteningly calm. If her eyes were uncovered they would show an immense amount of fear. Her pink dress was torn and covered in dried up mud. The white jacket was long gone and she was missing a slipper. It had been two days since she had last seen Cooro. Two days since her mother had allowed to her to play in the woods. Now look where she was. All tied up! She wanted to struggle against the ropes, but the ropes seemed to grow tighter with movement. Nana's Anima form was still out, her wings and ears would not draw back into her body no matter what she tried. It was scary to know that the two forms you once had, were now only one. Having bat ears and wings were cool and all, but she wanted to be human! She wanted to be a little girl again! No matter how loud her thoughts were in her head, no matter how desperately they wanted to escape through her lips. Her mouth would stay shut, even if she couldn't really open it in the first place.

Nana heard, not that she could help it, the metal door creak open rather slowly. Her heart stopped beating for a slight moment. A man...A rather large obese man walked nearer to where she sat. It was the same man who kidnapped her and Cooro. He crept closer and closer. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and all she could think was...onions. Rotten onions. Her eyes teared up from the stench that was omitted from his mouth. She kept her face calm and she didn't display an emotion.

"Ahh! The lil' bat doesn't wanna talk." She could hear the laughter in his voice, the mocking tone had not been hidden. He circled around her, his meaty hands poking her chubbier-than-average cheeks. "Leader will deal with you. We need a female around here! We men get mighty lonely at nighttime." Nana shivered in disgust, she was old enough to know what that meant. Th-they would rape her. She wanted to hurt him for his words. Make him pay.

Another pair of footsteps walked into the room. This time, they were lighter and unfamiliar. It made Nana scared, was this the leader?

"Chiroki, stop teasing her. I wouldn't let my own men take advantage of my-of my own daughter now would I? Unwind that cloth, I want to talk to her. Get to know her."

Nana's breath hitched from inside the cloth. She remembered her father, she remembered rather well of what he used to do to her mother. What he did to Nana. She would never be able to forget the horrors of their old house. Ever. She felt the fat fingers nearly rip the cloth from covering her eyes and she braced herself. She saw the man, the very familiar man of her nightmares and she saw Chiroki standing to the side, eyeing her with malice in his eyeballs. Her...father held his arms out to her, and sighed, "Now, come give Papa a hug." Nana didn't move.

"How are you even alive. I remember you dead! Momma killed you. I know she did, I saw it!" Nana nearly cried out from the thought, from the memory.

"Do I look weak enough to be taken down by a pair of scissors? Do you really think that Nana. I should smack for such thoughts." Nana looked at her father's thick arms and muscles. She knew how easy it was for him to hurt her mother.

"No. I don't." It was the truth. The thought of him dying by a pair of small scissors was laughable, but it was a hope she wished to be real.

"Come now, I apologize for all those years of hurt I gave to you and your mother. I was a horrible man always under the influence of the sinful liquid known as alcohol. I am prepared to spoil you."Her father still had his arms out towards her, and she felt the urge to go and hug him. There was a short period of time in her mind where her father-her father was the best person in her life. He would allow her to sit on his shoulders as the held their picnic in one of the vacant wheat fields while her mama was working. He had been kind then. Then, Nana's aunts and uncles were killed, right after the death of her grandparents, but a fire that had been started in one of the family's barns. Nana had been lucky she was sick that day or else they too would have perished. Nana didn't know if she would come to regret the decision. She didn't want to find out. She just wanted her papa back.

* * *

 **Remember that Nana is a ten year old whose father had beaten her mother and her. She wants her good father back. Anyway, will her dad be a good guy or a bad guy. Will he actually want to reconnect and make up for those awful years? I really think I should do that. I want a happy ending for all of them. I have surprisingly grown close to the characters...yes even her father. So this is the conclusion to the first part of the book. So the next chapter will be a total time-skip, but I have decided to put this on a indefinite hiatus. Sorry.**


End file.
